fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tokaku Azuma
Tokaku Azuma (東 兎角 Azuma Tokaku): is the first protagonist of Diomedéa Pretty Cure, she is the character and parallel version of "Riddle Story of Devil". She is a 15 year old girl with a cool and distant personality who had received the Legendary Grimoire at a ceremony in which among the girls from the Myojo Academy will be one to be nominated to become the heiress of absolute power, although Tokaku has never killed a single monster before. Tokaku was in love with Haru and she was a lesbian. Tokaku's alter-ego is Cure Odin (キュア オーディン Kyua Ōdin), her signature attack is "Ice Spear". Tokaku gives the final stroke to her opponents, they find themselves frozen before they react. Her main weapons are Gungnir, a legendary spear, and Draupnir, a magical ring that allowed her to controlled her ice magic. Tokaku is known as the "Tokaku of the Ice Spear" (氷槍の兎角 Hyōsō no Tokaku) or "Cure Odin of the Ice Spear" (氷槍のキュア オーディン Hyōsō no Kyua Ōdin) and her theme color is Winter Blue. Her battle partner is Sleipnir: the Beast of Ice. Her Sacred Incarnation is "Fimbulvetr Odin" (フィンブルヴェトル オーディン Finburuvu~etoru Ōdin). Her first catchphrase is "I won't let anyone touch her!" (だれにもさわらせない! Dare ni mo sawarasenai!), only when someone are going to harmed Haru. Her second catchphrase is after hit these pressure points to her targets before to frozen them is "You're already over!" (お前もう終わりっている! Omae mō owaritte iru!). Disclaimer: These drawings on this crossover character are made come from myself while some pictures or wallpapers are wasn't mine. Appearance: In her civilian form and even in the Myojo Academy, Tokaku had an androgynous appearance that makes her look like a boy. Tokaku wears a white collar shirt with short sleeves along with a blue plaid tie around her neck. A blue plaid skirt and tall light brown boots. Tokaku had a short blue hair and eyes. Due to her androgynous appearance for male traits, Tokaku is easily mistaken for a boy, and she is worth to be known as "Blue-haired trannie" by some friends to much her annoyance.. Since Tokaku become a Hunter-Precure, she kept the Draupnir magic ring at the right permanently. Later in episode 40 from After Eclipse Arc, Tokaku as let her hair grow much longer and attachs it as a ponytail, similar to her aunt. She wears a professional dress, with white trousers, an indigo blue chemsier, a white tie around the neck, a white jacket and shoes. As Cure Odin, she had a more feminine appearance. She had ice blue boots with white ice crystals and white diamonds encrusted on them. Cure Odin had an ice blue long coat with a white shirt, along with white ice crystals encrusted on the forearms, claws and white spikes on her hands. Then a white scarf with two blue diamonds encrusted appears around of her neck. While closing her eyes, her blue hair is covered by ice crystals, growing his hair longer and revealing the ice blue color, and a white snowflake-like ornament. She open her eyes turned into ice blue. Her magical spear, Gungnir, brings out of the Legendary Grimoire that Cure Odin took it. As she's inside of the ice crystal, she herself breaks free from it while jumping, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Odin. As a Berserker Rabbit form, when she goes to berserk, whether in civilian form or in Cure form, her pupils from eyes becomes the slits. She is armored and covered with an ice rabbit fur as a garment, we can also see her sometimes with four legs like a wild animal. She had also deer horns on her head behind of rabbit ears. Her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and the evil side takes control of her mind and body. Personality: Tokaku is very cold-hearted and distant, she hates with people are coming to close to her and even call her by her first name, only Haru can getting close and call her first name. As a lesbian girl, Tokaku is fall in love of Haru (despite being unconsciously influenced or not by Haru's "queen bee" ability). Having possessing very useful skills as a former assassin, Tokaku is able to kill monsters nearby and fighting against opponents as well. She is very reflective, and generally remains quite calm and put in the fight against monsters to which she had hunted. Although she teamed up with Haru as a battle partner, Tokaku refuses to team up and fight together with other teammates, and has no faith in friendship and team spirit. Although Tokaku appears strong with her stoicism, she's mentally weak and easily influenced by others, makes little decisions for herself. Due to her coldness, Tokaku struggles to show her emotions or how she feels. She sees monsters as outcasts and enemies to eliminate and sees the Hunter-Precures as the light chasing that darkness. After her traumatic ordeal in the "Downfall Arc" such as Haru's death and Chio's sudden betrayal which causing the Diomedéa Pretty Cure's breakdown and Tokaku's leaving, she develops a more depressive outlook of life and monsters viewpoint. Now she is far more apathetic, rash and egotistical towards others, regardless of interpersonal harm or later consequences. Despite still carring deeply her friends who are against Tokaku as she is aware of her negative consequences, she is much more distant towards them, not wanting them to be hurt by the danger of her presence tends to attract that even caused her unintentional breakdown with some of her friends and Haru despite her sudden return in the Bittersweet Meeting Arc. However after being defeated by Haru, she begins to recover to her old personality, but she however to begin slowly opened her heart to around her surroundings. History: Past: Tokaku come from the infamous and fearful Azuma Clan, a familly of assassins. Her mother, Karami Auma, died after giving birth to her, it was her grandmother who named the newborn baby "Tokaku" and make her a successor to the Azuma Clan. Following Karami's last wishes to not have Tokaku grow up to a killer like the rest of their bloodline, Tokaku's aunt and Karami's twin younger sister, Mako, tries to persuade Tokaku to leaving the Azuma house to live in the city. However during their escape attempt, Tokaku's grandmother was never to accept this, killing Mako, and so called her "the disgrace of the Azuma Clan". Years later, Tokaku Azuma is transferred into Myojo Academy's "10th Class Black", tasked with identifying and killing a target amongst her twelve other classmates are also assassins, Tokaku finds herself drawn towards a kind girl named Haru Ichinose, believing she may be her target. With Tokaku spends more time with Haru, who is revealed to be her own roommate. Later that day, Isuke Inukai slipping Haru a sleeping drug with the intent of drowning her in a bath whilst she is asleep. When Tokaku learns from another classmate, Haruki Sagae, that Isuke is targeting Haru, she rushes back to her room to stop Isuke, fighting against her to protect Haru. However, Tokaku becomes hesitant to kill her, she decides to let Isuke leave. Upon arriving at the meeting, Tokaku announces that she has defected to Haru's side and will be Haru's protector. After getting rid of the other assassins who are trying to kill Haru, leaving only Nio, Tokaku begins attacking, but Haru is suddenly dragged off by another Tokaku, who claimed that the other Tokaku is actually Nio using hypnotic suggestions to take on her appearance. The two then battle against each other, the real Tokaku managing to overcome her fake one and stab Nio. Haru then charges against Tokaku, but ends up becoming stabbed herself, leaving Tokaku devastated, feeling the one wish she has can no longer be granted. With the end of the school year comes, it is later revealed that both Haru and Nio had survived their attacks. Haru becoming the sole graduate of 10th Class Black. With all the other assassins returning to their regular lives, Tokaku joining Haru in delivering everyone's diplomas. Sudden Appearance of Monsters: The reasons for becoming a monster hunter is due the sudden appearance of the monsters that threatened humanity, that Tokaku has survived the attack of a minotaur who sent her in a deep coma, and that Haru was killed at the same time (but later reveal that she is reborn as Sleipnir by Chio). While Tokaku is still in a deep coma and the reborn Haru rushing to found her in a hospital, her classmates from the 10th Class Black are forced to come back to Myojo Academy for a great gathering by Yuri Meichi and Nio Hashiri, in order to not formed them as assassins again. But as monster hunters to eliminated monsters and protect humanity. Upon awakening, Tokaku discovers that Haru is at her bedside, she resolved to eliminate all the existing monsters of the world in order to protect Haru. But because of her psychological blockage due to the inability to kill, Tokaku is initially unable to kill a single monster that is worthy of the mockery of her classmates, but never gives up becoming a monster hunter in order to protect the one she was in love: Haru. Chosen to be a Hunter-Precure: When all the students of the Myojo Academy are invited to a ceremony, Tokaku's teacher, Kaiba announces that the one who receives the magical book called the "Legendary Grimoire", will be destined to receive the power of a monster hunter. Power hungry Shiena Kenmochi was hoping to become a big monster hunter so she could take revenge on those who bullied her. To everyone's surprise, it was Tokaku who was chosen to receive the Legendary Grimoire that angered her classmates, and mainly Shiena who never accepts to admit that Tokaku à été designée héritiere du Legendary Grimoire. Later when Tokaku went to look for Haru, she suddenly finds herself attacked by Shiena who was trying to seize Tokaku's Legendary Grimoire, she then created a Monslayer to kill her. However, a female eight-legged horse-like Mythological-Fairy named Sleipnir, appears to save Tokaku. With her determination of becoming a monster hunter, her Legendary Grimoire glows that allowed Tokaku to transforming, Cure Odin, and killing the Monslayer after received the spear Gungnir and the ring Draupnir. Shiena finds herself frozen after Tokaku touches her pressure points. Projected in Yggdrasil World: Suddenly, a strange phenomenon fell on Earth, Tokaku, and several people suddenly find themselves transported in Yggdrasil World without any explanation. . Tokaku was later revealed to be the reincarnation of the god Odin. Relationships: Azuma Clan: Karami Azuma: Her deceased mother. She died after giving birth to Tokaku. Mako Azuma: Her deceased aunt. When tries to persuade Tokaku to leaving the Azuma house to live in the city, following to Karami's wishes, Tokaku's grandmother was never to accept this and killing Mako. Tokaku's grandmother: Her deceased grandmother. She raised Tokaku along with Mako until unknown death. Battle Partner: Haru Ichinose / Sleipnir: Her girlfriend and battle partner. Tokaku meet Haru in the first time in Myojo Academy as she's supposed to be the main target to kill, but overtime Tokaku begins to have love feelings towards Haru, that she decide to protect her from 11 other former assassins. Friends: TBA Allies: TBA Rival: TBA Enemies: TBA Transformations: Cure Odin (キュア オーディン Kyua Ōdin): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Tokaku. Transformation Sequence: Cure Odin Before to transform, Tokaku reach out to show her Legendary Grimoire and open it greatly, she says "Pretty Cure, Monsterjagd!" (プリキュア, モンスタージャグド! Purikyua, Monsutājagudo!) as a blue seal appears around of her, and Tokaku is covered inside of ice crystals. And the transformation begins; her tall light brown boots are covered by ice crystals, turning into ice blue boots with white ice crystals and white diamonds encrusted on them. Her body except her head and hair are covered by ice crystals, turning into an ice blue long coat, with a white shirt, along with white ice crystals encrusted on the forearms, claws and white spikes on her hands. Then a white scarf with two blue diamonds encrusted appears around of her neck. While closing her eyes, her blue hair is covered by ice crystals, growing his hair longer and revealing the ice blue color, and a white snowflake-like ornament. She open her eyes turned into ice blue. Her magical spear, Gungnir, brings out of the Legendary Grimoire that Cure Odin took it. As she's inside of the ice crystal, she herself breaks free from it while jumping, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Odin. Fimbulvetr Odin TBA Attacks: As Cure Odin Eis Speer (アイズ シュペーア Aizu Shupēa, lit. "Ice Spear" in German) - Her main and signature attack as Cure Odin. At first, she hold her Gungnir and stuck it vertically on the ground, then she concentrated and gathered the ice energy flow around of Gungnir that glows. Then she position herself when she prepares to launch the Gungnir which is charging energy, unleashed a flurry of over one hundred spear attacks which target the enemy's pressure points, before giving the target a final strike. When the target is about attacking Cure Odin, she says "You're already over!", triggering the freezing of a body in a block of ice would eventually self-destroy itself. Eisbergwand (アイズバーグワンド Aizubāguwando, lit. "Iceberg Wall" in German) - Her sub-attack on the defensive. Cure Odin use first her Legendary Grimoire to freeze the ground, then she hold her Gungnir and stuck it vertically on the ground, summoning a large iceberg wall to protect offensive attacks. Reue Kryogenese (レウ クリオゲネス Reu Kuriogenesu, lit. "Remorse Cryogenesis" in German) - Cure Odin's finished and sub-attack. Two fists begins to freeze and to be armed with only two thumbs. She stabs her both thumbs into the target's temples which striking, and given five seconds of regret before the body freezes and either be a prisoner in a solid block of ice, or be destroyed. Fleisch Schneiden (フライシュ シュナイデン Furaishu Shunaiden, lit. "Flesh Slicing" in German) - Her sub-attack as Cure Odin. She uses her sharp claws to effectively slice the flesh of a target, but ineffective to the armored monsters of a carapace or bone plates. Hugin and Munin (フギンとムニン Fugin to Munin) - Her sub-attack. Cure Odin using her Legendary Grimoire to summoning a pair of two ravens, Hugin and Munin. As Fimbulvetr Odin Eiskaninchen (エイスカナチェン Eisukanachen, lit. "Ice Rabbit" in German) - Her main attack as Fimbulvetr Odin. She will first need her Legendary Grimoire before performing Eiskaninchen. When Fimbulvetr Odin open her Legendary Grimoire, she formed a huge rabbit composed of snow and ice, before sending it to the assault, which rushes on an enemy and freeze it until there remains only blocks of ice. Winter Blizzard (ウィンター ブリザード U~intā Burizādo) - Her sub-attack as Fimbulvetr Odin. A violent snow storm hits the enemy. Can also freeze it. Group Attacks TBA Abilities/Statistics: Attack: 10 / 10 - She's very powerful that even monsters and other enemies can do nothing against her. Defense: 6 / 10 - Remains however very vulnerable psychologically, and can't resist the overpowering attacks. Speed: 9 / 10 - Extraordinary speed capable of chaining hundreds of shots. Stamina: 7 / 10 - She had good stamina, that she can even stand the cold when she was Cure Odin. Agility: 10 / 10 - Her muscular and agile reflexes are extraordinary able to avoid often attacks. Technique: 10 / 10 - She has a fairly effective technique capable of either neutering or killing an opponent. Intelligence: 10 / 10 - She has a superior intelligence, and always thinks before acting. Strategy: 10 / 10 - Her strategies are quite effective, including assassin skills and monster analysis. Teamwork: 3 /10 - Only Haru can teams up with Tokaku. Passion: 1 / 10 - She never shows what she feels. Profile: Life-Long Dream: To live with her girlfriend forever, Haru Ichinose. Goal(s): '''To becoming a Hunter-Precure in order to protect Haru Ichinose, and exterminatate all monsters until last one. '''Like(s): '''Haru Ichinose (her girlfriend and battle partner). To be in privacy with Haru. Japanese curry. '''Dislike(s): '''Those who hurt Haru. Being called by her first name (with the exception with Haru). Let the others get closer to Tokaku (only Haru can get close to her). To tarnish the reputation of the Azuma clan. '''Habit(s): '''To using her assassin skills in need. To be cold and distant towards others (except with Haru). '''Hobbies: '''Studying at Myojo Academy. Hunting monsters (since she become a Hunter-Precure). '''Fear(s): '''To be unable to protect or losing Haru. '''Quotes: "I may be unable to kill a single monster... But that doesn't stop me from becoming a monster hunter, you got that!!" "Today you've lost right to live!!" "If you can't give me a single reason to fight or killing someone, then you shouldn't be fighting or hating someone for some foolish things." Etymology: Tokaku (兎角) - Her name meaning "Rabbit Horn". According to Tokaku herself, the term with a positive meaning is "Something that's impossible", and a negative meaning "Something that shouldn't even exist". Azuma (東) - Her family name meaning "East" in Japanese, due come from her own clan. Cure Odin (キュア オーディン) - In Norse mythology, Odin in Old Norse, is a widely revered god and Thor's father. The etymology of his name refers to Ód, and means "fury", alongside "spirit" and "poetry", from which German Wut (fury) and Dutch "Woede" of the same meaning. Nicknames: Tokaku of the Ice Spear (氷槍の兎角 Hyōsō no Tokaku) - Cure Odin of the Ice Spear (氷槍のキュア オーディン Hyōsō no Kyua Ōdin) - Songs: Tokaku's voice actor, Ayaka Suwa, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Singles: * Paradox * Eternal Ice Duets: * Legendia (Along with ) * Trivia: * According to the author of Riddle Story of Devil, Tokaku's birthday is February 24th, making her Pisces. * In English voice actor, Morgan Berry voiced also Chuuta Kokonose from ēlDLIVE who appears also in Pierrot Pretty Cure, but also with Kitakami in Kantai Collection which is another anime series produced by Diomedéa. * Tokaku is the second Cure to be a lesbian, the first is Meg. * Cure Odin is the second Cure who using ice element after Cure Beauty from Smile Pretty Cure!. * Tokaku is the second lead Cure to be an anti-heroine, the first is Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet. * In her original manga anime, Riddle Story of Devil, Ayaka Suwa as Tokaku Azuma has her own Ending Theme in he first episode of the anime "Paradox". * Tokaku's second catchphrase "You're already over." (お前はもう終わりっている. Omae wa mō owaritte iru.) refers to the emblematic character from First of the North Star, Kenshiro's famous catchphrase just prior to an enemy's death is "You're already dead." (お前はもう死んでいる Omae wa mō shindeiru). But sometimes she uses the same catchphrase from Kenshiro to some opponents she faces. * As Cure Odin, her fighting style attacks and similar from Kenshiro of the "Fist of the North Star", except she use her spear as a weapon. * Tokaku is the third to have masculine traits or androgynous appearance after Myoudouin from HeartCatch Pretty Cure! and Akira Kenjou from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Gallery: Chara Profile: Tokaku Azuma aka Cure Odin.png|Tokaku Azuma / Cure Odin (Riddle Story of Devil) Tokaku Azuma.jpg|Tokaku Azuma (Civilian form) Cure Odin.png|Cure Odin Other Pictures: Cure Odin goes to attack.png|Cure Odin goes to attack Tokaku, Haru and Otoya.jpg|Tokaku, Haru and Otoya Tokaku eating curry with Haru.jpg|Tokaku eating curry with Haru Tokaku is cried.jpg|Tokaku is cried Tokaku's birth.jpg|Tokaku's birth Tokaku and Haru.jpg|Tokaku and Haru Tokaku and Haru along with their classmates.jpg|Tokaku and Haru along with their classmates Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Diomedéa Pretty Cure Category:Diomedéa Pretty Cure Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures